


Handling Changes

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Being Boys, Minor body issues, Toon Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Some people handle change better than others, and some people never change.(May or may not be an AU of Hell's Studio)





	Handling Changes

"To be honest, I actually like it."

Watching Susie pose in front of a mirror, Alice could understand why the woman who had provided her voice for so long was happy about her Toonified appearance. Norman had compared this attitude to that of a character from one of his comic books--a rather ordinary-looking woman who could transform into a green-skinned Amazonian superheroine. By the same token, Susie had been rather mousy-looking as a human, but as a Toon, she looked quite pretty.

"So if--when a cure is found, do you...want to be turned back?"

"I don't know." Susie admitted. "But the boys--or at least, most of them--will."

Indeed, Joey had been less than thrilled after Bendy had revealed himself and his friends by turning Joey, Henry, Sammy, Susie, Wally, and Norman into Toons by spiking their drinks at the previous night's party. He'd only meant to turn Joey (due to an argument the creator and demon had been in earlier, Bendy had decided to 'show Joey what being a Toon is like'), but he hadn't known which cup was Joey's, so he'd spiked all their drinks.

Since Bendy had no idea if/when the Toonification potion would wear off, Joey had been trying to find a way to undo its effects, just in case. In the meantime, the others had been doing their best to deal with the situation, each in their own way.

"Good news, guys," Wally said, entering the room with a relieved expression. "Wally Junior's still there. Not immediately visible, but still there all the same."

"Seriously?!?" Sammy glared at the janitor. "We've been turned into cartoons, possibly for life, and _that's_ what you were worried about?!?"

Wally scoffed. "Maybe if you had something to lose, you'd understand."

Steam shot out of Sammy's ears. "You take that back!"

Watching as the composer and janitor started fighting, Susie shook her head. "Boys can be so stupid."

"Tell me about it,"Alice agreed. "From what I've seen, those two fight all the time."

"I guess some things will never change."


End file.
